A hidden love
by Sophia24
Summary: Edward loves Bella, Bella loves Edward, what will the students at school think? one-shot. ExB fluff. All human!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: Hey guys, I have written half of the next chapter for all my stories but I can't get myself to focus on them and it is really annoying me, to put it lightly. I have been pretty busy this week though, two NABs and I was helping out at the first years' parents evening last night. Stupid prefect duties…**

**Anyway, here's a random idea I had…its pretty pointless but hey, I just thought I'd write it down!**

A hidden love

**Edward's POV**

I searched the busy crowd for one person in particular as I leaned against the lockers that covered one side of the corridor. I tossed my head to the side, flicking my hair out of my straight auburn hair out of my eyes. She should be here soon, should have been here already but I hadn't seen her yet. I knew she would be here. She was one of the few people at school who couldn't bare to miss too much school, unlike me. Admittedly, I was doing well in all my classes but I just really couldn't be bothered with school sometimes. What was the point? To get an education, yes but I had five A's already, enough to get me an unconditional at any university of my choice so there was really no point in me being here.

Well, actually, there was one; Bella Swan. She was staying on for 6th year so I decided I would too. Yes, weird, I know. But I didn't want to go away to University without her. I wanted to spend as much time as I could seeing her before we, undoubtedly, went to different uni's at opposite ends of the country. No matter how small Scotland is supposed to be we could be up to five or six hours apart.

The bell rang loudly and the corridors began to empty as everybody made their way to their registration classes before their first subject of the day. That's another thing I have always wondered about. What is the point in wasting fifteen minutes at registration before going to your first period class where the register gets taken again and then again at your next class, then again at your next? It's a complete waste of time.

By now there was only a few stray students walking the corridors but I stayed where I was, deciding to wait a few more minutes before heading to class. I just wanted one glance at her before the rest of the day. That's all.

Just as I about to push myself off the lockers and head up to geography (where my registration class was) the doors at the end of the corridor opened and she came walking down them quickly with the vile Mike Newton trailing closely behind her. My eyes took her in greedily as she walked down the corridor towards me and a frown settled across my face at the sight of Newton so closely beside her. _Asshole._

She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail today, her long mahogany hair trailing down her back and out of her face so her beauty could be easily seen. She had a white blouse, school tie and black jumper as always with the top two buttons of the blouse open and a knee length black skirt as she carried her prefect blazer in her hand and her bag over her opposite shoulder.

I was a prefect too, although I almost always left my blazer in my locker. I had volunteered to be one because, well, I think it may have been something about power; getting to boss around the junior school seemed like fun, you got to skip the cue in the dinner hall as well and it looked good on your résumé because it showed you had responsibility. I would also be able to have some prefect duties with Bella which was always a highlight.

Unlike Bella who was dressed in proper school uniform, I had a black button down shirt instead of the required white one, black school tie, black jeans instead of proper school trousers and vans. Technically, we were only supposed to wear black shoes so I thought they fit in that category although trainers aren't allowed in school but the teachers don't seem to make much fuss because I'm one of the seniors in the school, they just get a little miffed about it.

As she walked quickly, no doubt in a rush to get to her next class, Mike was repeatedly trying to talk to her and I could tell she was trying her best to ignore him without being too rude about it. Typical Bella.

She glanced up at me and I met her deep chocolate eyes with my own green ones, keeping my eyes locked on hers as she passed by me but she eventually had to turn away so she could see where she was going. She wasn't the most graceful person I know.

This occurred most mornings; just one look between us, no words. It wasn't often people like us hung out together. She was beautiful, intelligent and one of the popular crowd. Not the slutty, bitchy, orange faced popular crowd but the one where they were like by lots of people because of how nice they were, their personalities. I didn't exactly belong to any 'crowd'. I was on my own for most of the day and that was fine with me. Not many people talk to me, probably because I don't respond when they do. I don't really belong specifically to a group of people; I dress completely in black, have my hair constantly straightened in something of an 'emo fringe', covering one eye and, yes, I do actually use eyeliner but hey, I think it looks ok and nobody seems to complain. Or if they do, I don't pay attention because I honestly don't give a damn what they think, except Bella…

I pushed myself away from the lockers and began walking down the hall behind Bella; I was just a few doors down from her registration class anyway so I had an excuse to stalk her, or whatever it was that I was currently doing. I walked through the door of the class just as the next bell rang, signally first period. I wouldn't get to see Bella until last period, biology, so this was going to be one hell of a day until then.

--

In biology we were watching a video on ecological niches. That has got to be the most boring video I have ever seen. Why the hell did I take advanced higher biology? Sure, it was pretty easy because it wasn't so much learning things but the course consisted more of projects and experiments but, I swear, I very nearly fell asleep. The only thing that kept me awake was the fact that Bella was well within touching distance of me. I spent most of the period trying to fight the urge to reach out and touch her hand which was resting on the table beside mine.

Every time I glanced out of the corner of my eye at her I caught her looking back at me as a smile lit up her face. I smiled in return every time and forced myself to watch that utterly boring video that had some weird bearded guy waving his hands as he gestured about what he was talking about but the quality was so bad I don't think anybody understood what he was talking about because of the buzzing sound.

The bell finally rang after a torturous hour, fifty-three minutes to be exact, of me very nearly taking her small, delicate hand in mine but, luckily, I managed to stop myself from doing so.

I stood up from my chair, grabbed my folders from the table and left the class quickly like I usually do. I practically speed walked down the corridor and left the school from the nearest exit before rounding the corner of the building. I ran my hand through my hair, still buzzing from the electricity that had been crackling in the air in that biology classroom, probably completely messing it up and returning it to its natural style. Ugh.

I took in a deep breath, calming myself sufficiently. Bella really can't possibly know what she does to me. She just sat there doing nothing and I was ready to jump her. Jeeze.

I walked along the side of the school building towards the car park and turned a corner to see Bella standing there, just in front of me with her back to me. I lengthened my strides and stopped behind her. I briefly wondered how long it would take for her to notice me but didn't pay attention to it. The need to touch her was overwhelming so I gave in. I dropped my folders to the floor where her bag sat, leaning against the wall, and placed my hands gently on her shoulders, turning her towards me.

She let out a small squeal of surprise at the contact and a smile broke out across her face as her eyes locked on mine. I returned her smile with a grin of my own and lowered my head towards her, pressing my lips firmly against hers. She responded eagerly and slipped her hands up my chest before tangling them in my hair as my body shivered in pleasure at her touch. I moved my hands from her shoulders to her waist and pinned her body against the wall and mine as our lips stayed firmly connected to each other.

I really don't know how she does it. Every time I kiss her I get lost in the feeling of her body against mine, her hand tugging gently on my hair, her lips moving slowly against mine. She was perfect, absolutely perfect and all mine. My Bella.

Our kiss deepened, our lips dancing together and all too soon we had to pull apart for much needed air. My chest was rising and falling heavily, along with hers, as I gently pecked her lips once, twice, three times.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to do that. It looked like you were going to attack me in class." Bella said softly as she grinned playfully up at me.

I chuckled and leaned my head against her shoulder, holding her tightly in my embrace. "I love you." I whispered in her ear as I inhaled her scent; freesias and strawberries. I could never get enough of that smell.

"I know. I love me too." She giggled and I pulled back slightly to look at her. I forced back the smile that was tugging at the corners of my lips and pouted at her. "I love you, Edward." She said as she pecked a kiss on my lips and a smile immediately broke out on my face.

"You know, I still don't see why we need to hide our relationship." She said frowning slightly.

"I just don't want you to get any hassle. I'm not exactly good for you." I stated as she rolled her eyes at me. I really didn't want her to get any shit from her friends that she was dating me. I skived most of the time, back chatted teachers and basically went against the crowds. I saw myself as independent, most thought of me as the 'local bad-boy'. I really don't understand that though. I don't go to school because I don't want to or need to, I talk back to teachers because I'm giving my opinion or standing up for myself and went against the crowds because I'm individual. I don't follow trends or try and make people like me for someone I'm not and most of the student body see that as strange.

"I really don't care what they think and you are good for me. I love you and there's nothing anyone can do about it." She stated firmly, defiance blazing in her eyes. I nodded my head and smiled at her. If she wanted to tell people about me then I was fine with it and if anybody hassled her they would have to talk to me. "Good, that's settled then." She smiled at me and her eyes lit up with realisation. "Oh, are you going to the formal tonight?" (A/N: 'the formal' is basically a Christmas dance where guys where suits and girls where dresses but not quite as posh as prom).

I shrugged, "I might, are you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She asked and dropped her gaze to the ground, suddenly becoming shy.

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head up towards me before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course, Bella. I would love to."

She beamed at me, her smile radiating happiness. "Good. Mike's been bugging me about it for weeks. He keeps asking if I want to go with him." She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice and a frown falling on her face. I instantly tensed at the mention of him. Bella seemed to notice because she replaced her frown with a small smile. "I told him I had someone special to go with." She said softly and I felt a grin spreading across my face as I pressed my lips against hers. Oh, I would certainly enjoy this; an evening with Bella and getting to annoy Newton. What could be better?

--

I opened the car door and took Bella's hand as she stepped out. I was dressed in a black button down shirt and black suit with a midnight blue tie that matched Bella's strapless, knee-length dress. We were a couple so we were supposed to match weren't we?

I liked my arm in hers and began walking up the path towards the school with a huge grin on my face. In school, I rarely smiled. In fact I rarely smiled, full stop. That is, unless in near Bella, or thinking about her. So it would probably be a bit of a shock that I have a huge grin on my face.

We stepped through the front door then into the large assembly hall that had the chairs folded up against the wall to make enough room for a dancing space. A hush fell across the full room as we entered, every one looking towards us and whispers began to fill the silence.

A scream cut through the air and I saw Bella's friend Alice running towards us, dragging a boy I recognised as Jasper from school behind her, with a giant smile on her face. "I knew it!" She shouted excitedly as she launched herself at Bella, bringing her into a tight hug before turning on me and doing the same.

I just stared at her, speechless and slightly shocked. "How did you know?" I heard Bella's musical voice ask and Alice rolled her eyes at her.

"Duh, Bella, I know these things." She said tapping the side of her head and I wondered what that was all about. "And besides, the way you too look at each other makes it obvious." She shrugged and turned back to Jasper before leading him out onto the dance hall before either of us could respond to her.

I turned my head towards Bella and raised my eyebrows questioningly at her. "She thinks she's psychic." Bella stated and shrugged slightly. Psychic? I always thought Alice was weird. Ever since she was in my higher history class and mentioned, in one of her dissertations, about someone having a 'bad fashion sense'. At the time we were learning about Hitler and Mussolini so I have no idea where she got that from.

I glanced over Bella's shoulder to see Newton staring at us, open-mouthed and smirked at him. I looked down at Bella and began to walk towards the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?" I asked, although part of me knew what her answer would be. I had known her basically all my life and she had been my girlfriend for two years so I had had plenty of chances to ask her that question.

And right on cue she answered, "I can't dance." Well, what do you know? I was right.

"Bella, I said it before and I'll say it again; you just need to jump around and pretend you know what you're doing." I flashed her my crooked grin and took both her hands in mine. That had been my immediate response for the past few years and it always worked in convincing her to dance with me as well as bringing a smile to her face.

As if to prove my point I started jumping up and down while she laughed at my display. I would make a fool out of myself a hundred times just to hear her laugh once. I stopped my jumping and took her in my arms, swaying with her to the music with the smile still in place on my face. I had never been happier than having her in my arms.

**A/N: well, this is actually something I did in my biology class so,**

**Firstly: The 'hand gesture guy' really was on the video and me and my friends spent the whole lesson laughing at him and his weird, and sometimes dodgy, movements.**

**Secondly: classes at my school really are fifty-three minutes long but I have no idea why because that is just a ridiculous number…**

**Thirdly: At my school we have a fifteen minute register class before our proper lesson start. We actually do have prefects and we have a school dress code which is a pain in the bum sometimes…**

**And, last but not least: I just find Edward with darkened eyes very smexy! And just think about how much his green eyes would stand out then!**


End file.
